1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sewage disposal systems used in residential and commercial environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drain line re-perforator device for punching holes in clogged drain pipe sections in a sewage disposal system. Specifically, the drain line re-perforator device of the instant invention includes an outer cylindrically-shaped housing member, a dual-actuating ram assembly disposed concentrically within the outer housing member, and a plurality of angled bracket members mounted hingedly on the peripheral surface of the outer housing member so as to move outward radially punch bits for perforating drain pipe sections in a sewage disposal system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the past, it has been typical to provide sewage disposal systems for individual homes, commercial buildings, and the like located outside of areas serviced by community sewage treatment systems. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional sewage disposal system 100 which includes a septic tank 10 and a drain field defined by a plurality of interconnected flexible corrugated drain pipe sections 12, formed usually by horizontally extending perforated conduits or tubes. The septic tank 10 has its inlet port 14 connected to a sewer line 16 extending from a house or building (not shown) and has its outlet port 18 coupled to a distribution box or header pipe section 20 via an interconnecting pipe section 22. The header pipe section 20 has an inlet junction 24 for connection to the interconnecting pipe section 22 and a plurality of concrete or fiberglass junction boxes 26 for connection to corresponding ones of the corrugated drain pipe sections 12.
The septic tank 10 includes normally entrapment of floating solids and settling of other solids which are degraded in the septic tank by micro-organisms. The effluent having a substantial portion of the solids removed is then fed from the outlet port 18 of the septic tank 10 through the interconnecting pipe section 22 to the header pipe section 20 which distributes the effluent to flow through the plurality of corrugated drain pipe sections 12. The corrugated drain pipe sections 12 are disposed within a drainage trench and surrounded by a quantity of loose aggregate material 28, such as rock, gravel, or crushed stone and covered with compacted soil 29. The corrugated drain pipe sections 12 are further formed with a number of holes or perforations so that the effluent being carried can be easily drained therefrom and percolate into the soil 29. The space between the corrugated drain pipe sections 12 and the ground occupied by the aggregate material 28 serves to provide a draining cavity in fluid communication with the perforations in the corrugated drain pipe sections 12.
While the aggregate material 28 generally prevents the blockage of the pipe perforations, it has been encountered that after many years of using the sewage disposal system the perforations in one or more of the pipe sections 12 can become clogged or damaged and thus render the system inoperable. This clogging or damage may be the result of many causes, such as soil movements, deterioration of the aggregate material, blockage of the holes in the pipe sections, and the like. The conventional method of repairing the clogged or damaged pipe sections requires expensive and labor-intensive excavation, removal of the damaged pipe sections, and installation of new pipe sections. The disadvantage of this prior art method is apparent when it is considered that the pipe sections are quite numerous extending up to a hundred feet or so and are buried commonly several feet underneath the backyard of the individual home. Therefore, substantial expense can be involved in subterranean digging and repair under such conditions. In addition, this prior art method can require a long period of time and during this time, use of the sewage disposal system is unavailable as well as the backyard of the home.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for unclogging drain pipe sections in a sewage disposal system which is relatively simple and inexpensive in design, construction, and operation. It would also be expedient that the apparatus for unclogging the drain pipe sections be operable easily and safely by an unskilled workman such as a homeowner or the like.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following Letters Patent and application:
3,950,4614,197,9084,254,0754,434,8155,167,2795,960,8946,386,797
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,894 to Terry G. Lilly et al. issued on Oct. 5, 1999, there is disclosed an expendable tube conveyed perforator system for perforating well casings which includes an outer tube and inner tubular structure disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the outer tube. The inner structure is provided with holes for accommodating a plurality of shaped explosive charges connected together by primer cords. The expendable tubing conveyed perforator may be combined in sections to produce a longer perforator unit. In use, the expendable tubing conveyed perforator is lowered into the casing well to the desired depth and is then detonated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,797 to Stephen V. Gearhart issued on May 14, 2002, there is taught a mobile cutting system for cutting lateral openings in rehabilitative sewer pipe liners which includes a sled having a cylindrical body and runners. An extension arm is extendable and retractable in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the body. A cutting head is attached to the extendable arm which is rotatable relative to the cutting head. Also, the arm may be rotated relative to the body. A solenoid valve disposed within the body of the sled is used to supply ultra-high pressure fluid to the cutting head. After the sled is placed in the vicinity of the lateral connection in which an opening is to be cut, the extension and rotation may be performed by an electric motor so as to bring the cutting head into the specific location of cutting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,279 to Lawrence R. Stafford issued on Dec. 1, 1992, there is taught a well casing cleaning assembly comprising a tubular mandrel provided with a plurality of longitudinal slots formed on its peripheral surface. The slots are distributed at substantially equal arc increments in a peripheral strip around the mandrel in which replaceable knife carriers are inserted. A longitudinal opening extends through the pivot carrier into the bore in which a knife blade is received. A pivot pin then engages the blade to the pivot carrier for allowing pivotal motion of the blade.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,461 to Joseph A. Levens issued on Apr. 13, 1976, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for repairing a buried main having connected lateral service conduits which consists of a flexible assembly having an elongated flexible conduit with a seal mounted near an end for insertion into a conduit. The external end of the conduit is connected a cylinder joined to a source of pressurized gas via second conduit. A valve is provided to regulate the flow of pressurized gas into the cylinder. A cutter assembly is attachable to the end adjacent the seal and includes a cutting head with a leading bit.
The remaining patents, listed above but not specifically discussed, are deemed to be only of general interest and show the state of the art in perforator methods and apparatuses for perforating various types of well casings, conduits, or liners which includes a cutting tool.
None of the prior art discussed above disclosed a drain line re-perforator device that of the present invention which includes an outer cylindrically-shaped housing member, a dual-actuating ram assembly disposed concentrically within the outer housing member, and a plurality of angled bracket members mounted hingedly on the peripheral surface of the outer housing member so as to move outward radially punch bits for perforating drain pipe sections in a sewage disposal system.